rs
by OiCarool
Summary: ...


Estava tudo difícil nas últimas semanas. Desde que Nathalia iniciara as gravações de Elisabeta em São Paulo, tudo em sua vida era uma bagunça. Em quase todos os capítulos havia alguma cena de beijo entre Elisabeta e Darcy, e a cada beijo, tudo se complicava mais.

Havia iniciado com Thiago indo até o camarim feminino para repassar as falas da cena em que Elisabeta e Darcy davam seu primeiro beijo em São Paulo, na casa de Julieta. Era uma rotina entre eles, mas em algum momento da cena eles se perderam no texto. Pareceu repentinamente muito mais parecido com suas próprias vidas do que com as de seus personagens.

E quando as gravações iniciaram de fato, todo o clima estranho ainda estava ali. Quando Elisabeta se aproximava para beijar Darcy, Nathalia sentiu-se fora da cena, consciente demais do que fazia. E ele a beijou de forma diferente do que seus personagens faziam, e seus toques foram mais intensos do que os de costume.

Após todas as cenas finalizadas, quando estavam sozinhos no camarim, outro beijo aconteceu, e dessa vez sem a desculpa das cenas. Não conversaram antes, durante, muito menos depois. Mas na gravação seguinte tudo se repetiu, e assim todas as vezes em que foi necessário gravar algum beijo.

As cenas exigiam beijos cada vez mais ardentes, e todos os beijos roubados nos corredores apenas atiçavam ainda mais os dois. Por isso não foi difícil atuar como se seus personagens estivessem cada vez mais envolvidos, porque era exatamente como se sentiam.

E o ápice de tudo havia acontecido no dia anterior. Elisabeta e Darcy perdiam o controle após voltar do jantar com o Lorde, caindo na cama e depois caindo da cama. E Nathalia não soube precisar quantas tentativas foram necessárias para que a cena saísse, mas soube que cada um delas deixou seu corpo ainda mais aceso.

Mas não havia encontrado Thiago após a gravação, e isso a deixava frustrada e culpada ao mesmo tempo. Estava se tornando difícil viver sem o toque dele, sem a forma como suas mãos a dominavam e o jeito possessivo dele de beijá-la. E embora soubesse que nenhum deles devia fazer aquilo, era apenas inevitável.

Por isso mais tarde, quando Thiago a puxou para a sala de figurinos vazia, ela não protestou. Não reclamou quando ele tomou sua boca para si, e só pode retribuir o beijo demandante que ele iniciou. Deixou que ele a sentasse na mesa de desenhos e ficasse entre suas pernas, e só pôde prender a respiração quando sentiu a ereção dele pressionar seu ponto mais sensível.

Soube que as coisas estavam saindo do controle quando suas próprias mãos invadiram a camiseta de Thiago e suas unhas ganharam vida própria, arranhando-o. E ele retribuiu puxando com força seus cabelos e beijando seu pescoço com tanta força que deixaria marcas. E então voltaram a se beijar, e as mãos dele passearam por seu corpo sem pudor, enquanto ela o puxava ainda mais de encontro a seu corpo.

E sentiu-se uma depravada quando o celular de Thiago tocou, e ela beijou o pescoço dele e acariciou suas costas enquanto ele conversava com quem parecia ser o diretor deles. Mas não se sentiu culpada quando em meio ao telefonema ele soltou um gemido baixo e não protestou quando Thiago puxou a mão dela para a frente de sua calça, com um olhar intenso.

Thiago tirou o telefone da orelha apenas para beijá-la sem que o diretor ouvisse, e depois respondeu qualquer coisa sobre já estar a caminho para encontra-lo. Desligou o telefone e jogou-o na mesa, voltando a atacar a boca de Nathalia e respirando forte ao senti-la acaricia-lo por cima da calça.

Foi a vez do telefone dela tocar e ambos já sabiam que era Fred antes de ela atende-lo. Mas Thiago sentiu enorme necessidade de se vingar, atacando o pescoço de Nathalia e desabotoando parte da blusa dela. Nathalia mordeu o ombro dele ao sentir a mão de Thiago em um de seus seios.

Nathalia tentou prestar atenção na solicitação do diretor para que fosse encontra-lo também, enquanto Thiago tentava desconcentrá-la. Soltou um gemido proposital no ouvido dele assim que desligou a ligação, fazendo-o apertá-la ainda mais forte. Ele a beijou novamente, levando as mãos ao cabelo dela.

Os beijos duraram mais alguns segundos, antes que Nathalia o empurrasse de leve. Thiago sorriu de um jeito safado, arrumando as próprias roupas e saindo do local sem dizer nada. Ela tentou recuperar a respiração, mas precisou de alguns minutos para que sua aparência entregasse um pouco menos o que havia acontecido.

##

E se já estava difícil controlar a atração, as coisas pioraram durante a gravação da primeira noite de Elisabeta e Darcy. Ainda com a lembrança da sala de figurinos, os dois sentiam a ansiedade crescer e o desejo aumentar a cada peça de roupa que precisavam retirar.

Os beijos se tornaram mais intensos e o calor de seus corpos aumentou a medida que a gravação acontecia. Agradeceram o resto da sequência acontecer embaixo dos lençóis, porque dessa forma nem a produção poderia perceber a excitação de Thiago e a forma como os dois estavam grudados embaixo do tecido.

Usavam um mínimo de peças de roupa, o que apenas deixava tudo ainda mais excitante. O diretor comandava algumas das ações, e eles se deixavam levar em outras, mas ambos respiraram aliviados quando a sequência foi finalizada, horas depois. Foram horas de tensão sexual e não restou a Nathalia outra alternativa além de enviar a Thiago o seu endereço.

Mais tarde, ela não havia sequer terminado de abrir a porta quando ele invadiu seu apartamento. Suas bocas se tocaram com intensidade, e Thiago não perdeu tempo ao puxar a blusa de Nathalia de seu corpo, levando alguns botões junto no caminho. Logo a camiseta dele também estava no chão, e o sofá pareceu um excelente lugar para pararem.

Thiago deitou-se por cima dela, segurando firme sua cintura, seus lábios ainda unidos. Nathalia arranhou as costas dele, fazendo-o morder seu lábio inferior. Ele desceu as mãos, desabotoando o jeans que ela usava e o puxando por suas pernas sem delicadeza. Começou a descer seus beijos, e logo suas mãos se voltaram para a tarefa de remover o que havia sobrado das roupas dela.

Ele beijou todas as partes do corpo de Nathalia que sua boca alcançou, voltando a sua boca com fúria. Nathalia então ajudou-o a retirar os jeans e a boxer de Thiago. Ela mal ouviu o barulho da embalagem de camisinha rasgando, antes dele penetrá-la sem aviso. Nathalia segurou-se a ele, e o desejo dos dois era tanto que começaram a se movimentar com rapidez.

Suas mãos estavam em todo lugar, e seus corpos faziam o possível para ficar ainda mais perto, mais unido. Não demorou muito para que chegassem ao ápice, e fizessem tudo outra vez.


End file.
